


love faces

by Authors_Restraint



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authors_Restraint/pseuds/Authors_Restraint
Summary: Dick/Kory: lazy morning sex. That's it. That's the whole story.





	love faces

**Author's Note:**

> Blame the finale for its lack of Kory, and Dickkory content.

“Mmm,” Kory groans in satisfaction. She can feel Dick's lips trail soft kisses along the back of her shoulders and up to the nape of her neck.

 

“You awake?” his voice is deep and rough the way it always is early in the morning. He sounds half-asleep but as she presses against him, she realizes that his body most certainly _isn't_.

 

A moan escapes her lips unbidden, and her core clenches in need. X'hal, it's absolutely ridiculous that she should want him like this first thing in the morning but she does.

 

 _Every morning. Every night. Every_ fucking _day._

 

Kory would ask herself when she'd become such a sap but that would require additional mental energy, and other brain cells that aren't currently occupied with getting Dick Grayson inside her.

 

His teeth scrape against her skin and his hips make an experimental push against her ass. The arm that her head's currently pillowed on, moves to her chest and his calloused fingers flick at her nipple. Kory sighs, a dreamy smile on her lips.

 

“Did you want something, Mr Grayson?” she teases. She can feel his laugh against her ear and it makes her feel all sorts of warm and gooey shit (that she won't _dare_ admit) inside. It's good to hear the asshole laugh.

 

“Mmm, maybe I do,” he groans against her skin. Kory pants softly as his fingers tug and pull at her nipples until they're sensitive. Every touch of his fingers to her bare skin, and every push of his erection into her ass, makes her cunt ache in agonizing need. X'hal curse him.

 

“What are you gonna do about it?” he quips.

 

“Watch your damn mouth, Grayson,” Kory pants, a flush appearing on her dark skin due to his ministrations, “I can still blast you into another galaxy.”

 

The asshole has the nerve to laugh. “You wouldn't. You love my cock too much.” Bastard. He's such a fucking smug bastard.

 

“Well aren't you just full of yourself?”

 

Kory's breath rushes out of her as he lifts her leg over his hip, and slides into her in one smooth motion.

 

“Actually I think it's _you_ who's full of _me_.” His voice just oozes with pride.

 

A whimper escapes her lips then, as her cunt stretches to accommodate him. His arm locks around her waist, holding her up against his body. The princess' fingers grip the sheets. In this position, he fills her _so good_ and Kory relishes in the feeling of being full.

 

“Fuck,” Dick groans into her ear. “Baby, you're soaked,” he grunts, slowly moving his hips against hers. Kory squeezes her eyes shut as his cock drags on her inner walls on the way out.

 

“Dick,” her hand laces with his that's attached to her breast. She looks down at their joined fingers and sighs dreamily, feeling as high as a fucking kite. He feels good. _Really damn good._

 

“Kory?” He sounds strangled and Kory revels in the knowledge that he's just as affected as she is.

 

“Yes,” she gasps, “Yes, yes, _yes_.”

 

She'd feel ashamed of her neediness if she weren't so goddamn horny. Dick chuckles softly against her ear, sounding as high as Kory feels. “You're dripping, babe,” he whispers. He grasps her hips as he thrusts into her. “This all for me?”

 

“You...you know it is, you asshole,” she pants. She bites her lip and squeezes her inner muscles around him. Her lips curl into a triumphant grin when he pulls her against him and a primal growl lets loose against her ear.

 

“Do that again,” he warns, “and I won't be held responsible for my actions.”

 

It's cute that he thinks he's in charge when in reality _she's_ the one who lets him take control. She squeezes him again in spite and shrieks in laughter when he rolls her onto her stomach, and pins both of her hands above her head, all while remaining inside her.

 

Benefits of having a former acrobat as her boytoy.

 

“This okay?” he breathes softly. He's always so damn careful with her due to her past. She loves him so much for it.

 

She nods into the pillow but Dick's not having it. He cups her chin and makes her look at him. “I'm good, I promise.” Licking her lips and wiggling her ass at him, she teases, “Now where are these so-called actions you wouldn't be held responsible for?”

 

Dick's fingers tighten around her wrists and he pulls out, only to slam his cock inside of her. Kory gasps into the pillow. “You were saying?” he asks smugly.

 

He kisses along her shoulders and neck, his teeth scraping her skin. His cock twitches inside her and Kory pushes back, encouraging him to move. Dick scrambles onto his knees and Kory knows he's appreciating the view of him stretching her out by the way he's panting and cursing.

 

He palms her ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the firm flesh. One of Kory's hands remain above her head while the other grips the back of his neck, pulling him toward her. His lips cover hers and Kory shrieks into his mouth when one of his hands slide to her front to fondle her clit.

 

His cock reaches that spot inside her that never fails to drive her insane and with the ways his fingers are tugging and pulling on her bundle of nerves, she's very close to coming. Dick, bastard that he is, slows his thrusts, coming to a stop completely.

 

She pulls her lips from him with a gasp. “Dick?”

 

“Beg for it,” he growls.

 

“No way,” she huffs. His fingers leave her clit and Kory grips the sheets in frustration.

 

“Come on, Kory. You know you wanna come. I'll let you. All you have to do is ask.” He has the fucking nerve to put on the soft sweet voice of his that never fails to turn her on. _Bastard_.

 

He rolls his hips into her ass and she whimpers. X'hal, he feels good. Swallowing the lump in her throat, and her pride, she groans, “Please. I wanna come. Please, Richar'd, make me come.”

 

Her using the Tamaranean pronunciation of his name is something that turns him on immensely. His hips snap against hers and his fingers return to her clit, flicking the nub almost mercilessly. Her cunt clenches around him and his teeth ghosts her neck.

 

_Almost there, just a little more, just a little more..._

 

“Dick, I'm- I'm gonna... I-”

 

“I know, baby, I know. Let go for me, I got you.” He strokes her red hair, that has already begun to flame and kisses her neck. “Come for me, Kory.”

 

Kory's eyes squeeze shut as her cunt gushes around him. Dick works her through her orgasm, fingers flicking her clit to prolong her pleasure. He's gasping and groaning, and Kory knows he's close.

 

“Kory, can I..?”

 

With a slightly delirious smile on her lips, she purrs, “Come inside me, Richar'd.” She gasps in delight at the feel of him filling her up.

 

Dick collapses on top of her, then after a few moments rolls off of her. She turns her head to the side to see him slap a hand over his eyes. “Fuck,” he pants.

 

“Yeah,” she agrees.

 

His dark eyes flit to hers. “You good?”

 

Her lips curl into a smile. “Mhmm. You got moves, Mr Grayson.”

 

He snorts. “I aim to please, Your Highness.” Kory rolls her eyes and weakly swats at his chest. “Don't call me that.”

 

“Princess, then?” he teases through heavy lidded eyes.

 

“Asshole.”

 

“And you love me.”

 

Her eyelashes flutter at him and she gives him a dreamy smile that only he ever gets to see. “Yeah,” she whispers. Dick throws an arm around her shoulder and pulls her onto his chest.

 

“For the record, I love you too, Kory.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> We better get some damn good Dickkory fucking next season. I won't accept anything less! ( I probably will but that's beside the point)


End file.
